User talk:Bane7670
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dogma.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 00:51, September 23, 2011 Link Yes, thank you for that link. We beat wookieepedia to the information and they still do not seem to known about it. Also, welcome to the Clone Wars Wiki. TVLwriter 22:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Guidelines I did make one guideline page for character articles here. If you ever see users not following the format, feel free to inform them what they are doing wrong and post that link on their talk pages. TVLwriter 22:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) characterbox images Just wanted to drop by and let you know that for clone trooper profile pictures, I would like the clones to be in their armor. It's easier to identify them this way. TVLwriter 05:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, I noticed Peltarius has ignored our concerns as usual. I would recover the facts sections since he does not seem willing to answer us, but do you think we should give him some more time? TVLwriter 05:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) cwa wiki I am not willing to let it slide either. He is clearly ignoring us thinking it is the easy way out of the problem and I do not get why he does not understand that a wiki is better when more voices are thrown into it. Thats how a Wiki community grows after all. I will be recovering the facts and if he does not appreciate that, he most likely will want to talk to us again. As for blocking, I do not have the ability to do that. He is the wiki Bureaucrat and has more privaleges than I do. TVLwriter 23:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I have recovered a lot of the facts but I noticed he has rolled back all of our edits. I'm going to keep pushing him until I get a response and you might want to do the same. TVLwriter 23:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wolffe Like I said above I want the profile picture to have Wolffe in full armor, like with the rest of the clone troopers. That was my only problem and I did not notice that I deleted so much information that you added. I have recovered it. TVLwriter 00:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Recovery project Hello Bane. I have created a new wiki here and if you want to, it would be great if you could help me recover our articles. I would love to have you and Wuher manage the wiki with me, free from a dictatorship-like environment and an admin who clearly cannot understand. If you wish to stay at the original wiki, I am ok with that. If you wish to help me with the recovery project, I will post a welcome message on your talk page there with some ways we can recover our articles the fast way TVLwriter 06:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC). Hawk It has been confirmed by Wookieepedia that the Phase II pilot on Umbara is Hawk, so the picture is accurate to be posted. ClawsBane 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wookiepedia Policy If you haven't already, please read the Wookiepedia Policy. I noticed that a whole section of the Hardcase article was identically worded to Wookieepedia's, so be careful next time. TVLwriter 04:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a problem with using Wookieepedia's formats and styles of editing, I do try to encourage users to follow their example and rely on their information, like you are, since it is a great and reliable site. This wiki has been a mess ever since I found it and cleanup attempts have only seemed to work to a certain extent, so you are right. taking Wookieepedia's example might be a more recongnizable editing style of other users. I just do not want users to copy text from their articles. TVLwriter 04:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Battlefront Bane, do you play Star Wars Battlefront II on PC? Waxer died in the new TCWEchofives1234 01:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Quotes Do you want me to add quotes to each subject? Let me know. Claws Bane 03:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just saw that I put his death under Darkness on UmbaraEchofives1234 13:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Sorry Bane I'm sorry Bane7670 fornot signing my name with Clonefanatic 13:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) button. I didn't know what you meant. But now I do. And on Talk pages what am I alowed to say. I can't say I like the new clone trooper armor!? Clonefanatic 13:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chara Box How do you add the pic to the character/episode box? Leave a message on my account, Claws Bane, not my failed account ClawsBane. Thanks. Claws Bane 00:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays Bane7670!!! Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Chirstmas!!! Clonefanatic 13:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop Being Rude! Hey, quit being rude to Clonefanatic! He's still fairly new to Wikia, and so what if he sometimes forgets to sign talk pages! Everyone makes mistakes! I've forgotten to sign talk pages, and I've even seen you do it as well! And will you PLEASE stop trying to be like an admin! Especially a know-it-all admin! ARCTrooperFan 20:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Yes, I do only want article related discussion on talk pages. If we allowed users to comment on these talk pages, I'm afraid that they will be flooded and it would take time to archive them. If I could, I would make you an admin, but as you know there are no active bureaucrats. I consider you admin-eligible. TVLwriter 04:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I have made the Clone Wars Fannon Wiki!!! Clonefanatic 01:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense hi bane7670 i found a message on my page that was titled nonsence or some thing i dont really know what is wrong but please tell me what im doing wrong! and it might be that i cant spell that good so sorry please write me back at my talk page Nonsense I remember that it was someone else who created that nonsense. I know it wasn't Echofives1234. It was either another account of his or someone who has something against him and wants him banned or in trouble. Re: Nonsense hi i just got you message. echo1234? what? i never posted some thing like that when did i post that? was it an image? ill tr to not do more stuff like that sorry Creating templates Yes, that's how you create templates. TVLwriter 23:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) o.k please i dont know what thing i did! please tell me what i did! and WHAT WAS IT TITLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plese tell me ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! that was may friend who wrrote that! i was showing him my page and i left for a while,and then he said he wrote something on it but i thought he was kidding! so sorry bout that! now im goona kill him. once agian im soooooooooooooo sorry And you took it upon yourself to undo my edit on the Battle of Umbara page why? The prelude section in that article is god awful and makes little to know sense hence it was rewritten. I'm interested to hear your responseDarkseid253 21:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Block template Thanks for making this template. Its a great way to clearly let users know why they have been blocked. TVLwriter 17:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Image It is too dark too see anyone in it. And plus, you are not an admin, I don't even know why you are caring. (I said that in a good way.) Thanks. Clonefanatic hey i herd u were picking on clonefanitc some times. STOP or be reported Categories Bane, could you join me and TVLwriter's discussion for the future of our wiki -- because you could possibly become an admin soon. Meet on chat? Chat Can you go on chat? Legoclones wants to help us. Recovery wiki Thank you. I've had another one of my busy streaks lately, but I will be making more edits there soon. TVLwriter 03:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Clone Do explain why the page "clone" should be allowed considering that the page is about the clone troopers who already have an article. I look forward to your replyDarkseid253 03:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In fact that is not what the content of the article "Clone" discusses. The page is about the clone troopers grown on Kamino for the Republic ie the Grand Army. Now a page on the topic of clones does not exist however that page would be in refference in "clones" as all clones and the process of cloning. Furthermore the Clone Troopers are human they are not a separate subspecies. Now if if the page were about clones as in all clones(a zabrak can be a clone it is no way restricted to humans) then I would understand but alas the page is not about all clones. So the Clone Troopers would be no more than an example of beings which have been cloned and that would be noted on a page about the cloning process. But what once this page is clearly designed to be about the grand army only, and that topic already possesses its own page.Darkseid253 03:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Block request Thank you for notifying me about Clone trooperjessy15's edits. I checked through his recent contributions and by this point I don't think there will be a need to place the block pending template. TVLwriter 21:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Why was ClonetrooperJessy blocked? He really is sorry and he wants to know if you can unblock him. Can you? Clonefanatic 02:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, im clone commander dominos! Thank you for cleaning some of my messy page summary work. Reply soon!Clone comander dominos 04:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) = oh, sorry that it is part of the other message,Clone comander dominos 04:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE IATS! Do you know how to delete images? While trying to get new profile picture, apparently a fire worm picture appeared in the upload. I did not want it to be uploaded, but merely my profile image. Please tell me how to delete these images. 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply soon School Don't you have school? Well I do, but I am home sick. (cold) Help With Wiki Oh, and could you help me with the Star Wars: Underworld Wiki? Thanks. It needs a lot of help, but Wookipedia has allowed me to use their info, but not to do word-for-word. Thanks. www.starwarsunderworld.wikia.com hey dude,some asshole messed up your wiki articles.i hope you block him. Commando Team I am thinking we should make a commando team that helps star wars wikis. The members should be sith lover, clonetrooper3434, me and bane. I hope you reply, a1r2c3h4e5r A1r2c3he5r 21:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC)